Jump, Swoosh
by SaetonLaChapelle
Summary: Perfect Kaname, so smart and helpful... My Kaname.' Itsuki watches Kaname during a basketball game, his mind wandering to different thoughts. ItsukixKaname Short cute drabble, be warned, fluff!


_**Chris**: Ah yes, hello all. This is just a short little random piece that was stuck in my mind. I hope you enjoy, and give lots of reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Jump, Swoosh**

I grin, sitting on the bench near the front of the gym. Only three other boys sit in front of me, stealing the seat before I had arrived. Little jerks. Oh well. I am comfortable here, resting my back against the seat behind me, blocking it from anyone stealing it away.

Before me a basketball game. Our schools team vs. some lame schools. They don't have nearly the skill.

And there is Kaname.

Perfect Kaname.

I always wondered about him, thought about him. He seemed so darn perfect. His hair, a wispy grey color, always messy yet it seemed perfectly place on his pale perfect skin. He was no tanned whatsoever, and was so thin, lean, and yet that seemed just right. He didn't need muscle to attract the attention of every darn girl in the school, and every once in a while every darn boy.

And yet he never paid attention to the attention. Instead of spending time with all the wonderful people of the school, he chose me. Little me. Little Itsuki, the loner, the smoker, who sat on the roof and skipped classes. Kaname, perfect in every way.

When walking in the halls, or even on the street, whenever he saw someone in need, even the slightest bit, he would stop what he was doing and walk over, assisting them in whatever way he could. And if they didn't want him help he would wait, watching over them until they finished what they were doing and walk on. If someone needed money he didn't loan it to them, he gave it to them. He never expected anything back, and sat back, that cold face on him, and watched.

Jump, swoosh.

Kaname just made a basket.

I watch him, running back to his team. He is bearing a smile, running to Shiba and giving him a high five.

Closing my eyes I listen to the baskets being made, the screams and boo's of the people around me. I can hear the kids in front of me, talking about the other team. They seemed to be fans of them. Oh well, no one can beat Kaname.

Suddenly one of them glance up, a girl. I see her pointing, giggling. She is pointing at Kaname, and I feel this sudden urge to push her off the chair.

Jump, Swoosh.

A bell rings. Grabbing a towel I watch Kaname race over, his face blank as usual. He is breathing hard, gasping by the time he reaches me. Plopping down he lies back, taking his five minute break. Leaning over, he grabs his water and placing it to his lips, drinking it slowly and yet never releasing his hold upon the top.

Kaname, so perfect. Even now, his body sweating, and yet he smelled no worse. Instead he smelled of a light male's deodorant, probably pasted on before the game. Small drops of sweat roll down his cheek down to his next, which bobs as he drinks down his water. His once white basketball uniform was no gray with the bodily liquid. His hair was plastered down, very unlike his normal hairstyle, and his eyes, usually so open and cold, were closed due to deep concentration of drinking and swallowing.

"You're playing good." I whisper.

He makes no response other then a small nod, still drinking.

Finally he is done. With a gasp he shakes his eyes, wiping away the sweat with his towel.

Below us the girl looks up, a friend by her side, and Kaname sees her smile. He nods, but says nothing.

Quickly, before he has a chance to react, I lean forward, placing my lips against his cheek. The kiss lasted less then a second. Leaning back I smirk, licking my lips, the taste of water and salty sweat beating my taste buds.

The girls look in shock. Kaname looks at me, a slight smile on his face, cheeks now red, a result of a little more then just his game. Standing, he throws the towel at my face, racing back down to the game when the bell rings.

Perfect Kaname.

Jump, swoosh.

My perfect Kaname.

* * *

_** Chris**- Yeah, short, I'm sorry. As said, just a small drabble. Like? Hmm..._  



End file.
